1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller device to be connected to an IEEE 1394 serial bus network, and more particularly to a technology to reduce traffic on the IEEE 1394 serial bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional controller device connected to an IEEE 1394 serial bus network (hereafter referred to simply as “network”) sends, to each of target devices connected to the network, an inquiry command to inquire function of each target device after bus reset occurrence, and makes a list storing function information of each inquired target device in accordance with information returned from each target as a result of the inquiry, and further controls each target device in accordance with the function information of each target device stored in the list.
However, the use of such conventional controller device causes problems that the amount of data flowing through the bus significantly increases after bus configuration is completed, and that the recovery time for the network to return to its normal state at the time of bus reset occurrence becomes longer, because the inquiry command from the controller device to inquire the function of each target device as well as the information returned from each target device to the controller device as a result of the inquiry flows through the bus after bus configuration is completed.